


Magic Hands

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: Barry has overworked himself and Arin decides to intervene with a relaxing massage and some cuddling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Could I request Arin giving Barry a (very nonsexual) massage with cuddles after?

It was nearing midnight now, and Barry was beyond exhausted. He had been working on a new project for hours now, and was on a creative roll and hadn't wanted to stop until he needed to. Nearly everyone had left by now, save for Arin who wanted to make sure Barry got home okay. Who knew where Arin was now, as the only thing Barry could hear was the clacking of his keyboard and the clicking of his mouse. 

Barry's back and neck ached from sitting at his desk the whole day, and his fingers were starting to cramp up. He leaned forward and stretched his arms across the desk, groaning loudly as his back made cracking noises it probably shouldn't have. He really needed to in some sort of back support device or something. He sat back up and stretched his neck as bit as well before getting back to work. 

A couple minutes later his back started aching again and he sighed, giving in and shutting down his computer. The shut down noise echoed through the early empty space and Barry grimaced. He was so used to having lots of people around while he was here and the echoing was slightly eerie. 

Barry shoved his chair back from his desk and stood up, arching his back and stretching it again before heading over to the couch. He plopped down on it face first, his face smashing into the cousins uncomfortably, but he couldn't bring himself to move. It felt so good to lie down, maybe he'd wait here for a few and rest his eyes.

He was close to drifting off to sleep when he heard faint footsteps coming towards him. A hand came up to his head and slowly ran its fingers through his hair, and Barry hummed happily at the feeling. 

The figure next to him let out a quiet laugh and continued their movements. 

“You doing okay, Barry?” Arin asked softly, not wanting to startle the man. 

Barry groaned and turned his head so he could look at Arin, who was looking at him sadly. 

“‘M okay, just exhausted. And my back aches from working all day,” Barry said, his voice muffled from the cushions. 

“I got just the thing to fix the last part,” Arin said, not giving Barry any time to process before standing up and straddling Barry’s hips. 

Barry made a surprised noise and tried to ask Arin what he was doing, but interrupted himself with a low groan when Arin began to dig the heels of his hands into Barry's back. Arin worked his hands into the muscles of the base of Barry’s neck and worked his way down to the base of his spine. The pressure was just enough for Barry to relax and not hard enough to where it’d hurt. He hummed happily and nuzzled his face into the couch again, making Arin laugh. 

“Don't fall asleep on me, dude. I don't wanna make you sleep at the office tonight, the couch isn't that comfortable,” Arin said. 

“I'm not gonna fall asleep, it just feels really good,” Barry said, laughing lightly. 

Arin just shook his head and continued his massage, smiling whenever Barry would let out a little hum or groan of appreciation. This continued for a few minutes until Arin stopped and rubbed his hands over Barry’s back, shaking him slightly. 

“I think I’m done. I better get you home before you fall asleep here, you've been working too hard lately,” Arin said, running his fingers through Barry’s hair again. 

Barry whined and tapped Arin’s legs, getting the man to sit up on his knees. He rolled over so he was lying on his back and gazing up at Arin, his hands on the other man’s hips.

“Can we just crash here for tonight? I'm tired,” Barry said, pouting up at Arin in the way he knew Arin couldn't resist. 

Arin scowled then shook his head playfully. “Fine, we can sleep here for tonight.”

He then stood up from the couch and took off his pants, leaving himself in only boxers. Barry followed him and took off his own pants and jacket, watching as Arin plopped down on the couch and reached for Barry’s hand.

Barry smiled and grabbed the huge blanket off the back of the couch, climbing onto the couch and resting on top of Arin. He squeezed himself into the space between Arin and the couch, tucking his face into Arin’s neck and letting Arin’s arm wrap around his waist. Arin took the blanket from Barry and wrapped it around the two of them. The two of them fell silent for a while save for the faint sound of their breathing, drifting between the waking world and sleep. 

Barry was the first to break the silence, his voice muffled from being so close to Arin's neck, “Thanks for the massage, Arin. I appreciate it a lot.”

Arin tightened his grip around Barry’s waist and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “No problem, bear. I don't like seeing you overworking yourself, so I wanted to do something to help. I know you've been under a lot of stress lately,” he said just as softly, not wanting to break the moment between them.

Barry hummed in affirmation, frowning slightly. “There’s just so much stuff that has to get done, I constantly feel like I'm going nowhere.”

“I know, I know. I wish there was more I could do to help,” Arin said. “Hey, how about this weekend you come over and we just chill for a couple days to recuperate and relax. We can watch that movie you've been raving about for the past few weeks.”

“That sounds amazing, actually. Thank you,” Barry said, then leaned up to press a kiss to Arin’s lips. 

Arin smiled into the kiss and pulled away, pressing one last one to Barry’s forehead before leaning his head back. “Like I said, I'm here to help anyway I can, and if that means dragging you to my house for a weekend of relaxation, then so be it.”

Barry smiled and nuzzled his face into Arin’s neck again, “I love you, Arin.”

“I love you too, Barry.”


End file.
